All I Want
by Army of Grimm
Summary: Based from the song "All I Want" by Kodaline. This is a three-part short story of how Isuke deals with Haruki leaving her on the night she attempts to assassinate Haru Ichinose, and what she does when the Pocky-loving girl comes back miraculously with many cuts and wounds, upon the realization that her room-mate would be leaving her for maybe forever.
1. Part I

**A/N: Can I just say, I love this ship. I was so bored one day and I decided, "Wow. I want my favorite song and one of my OTPs from the show." So here is "All I Want," which is based off of "All I Want" by Kodaline. :-) This thing is a three-part story. You can check it out on my Tumblr at "tokazuma."**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much.**

**I don't own the song nor the characters in this fic.**

* * *

Tonight was the night Haruki Sagae would attempt to assassinate Haru Ichinose. Isuke watched as her room-mate made her preparations for the event closely, absorbing each and every moment Haruki moved around and got ready. Who knows, she might not see her again.

"Do you have a good feeling about this?" Isuke asked the assassin with wild, pink hair who was now testing the strings attached to her wristband. "With the assassination, I mean."

Haruki looked up in surprise to meet Isuke's observant eyes, piercing through her own with an intensity she'd never seen from them before, even if the gaze was gentle. She touched the string once it was taut, and let go of the other end so it retracted back to her wrist. Haruki gave the other girl a small smile.

"Pretty sure everything's going to turn out fine," she said. "There's an 80% chance, if that girl Azuma-san doesn't show up. If she does, I'm 1000% fucked."

"Have you come up with something in case that happened?" the bare-handed assassin asked another question. A smile formed on her face when the string-user nodded.

"Oh, that part's going to be risky," Haruki replied, a frown now showing. "But I know that I'll win through with it if that happens."

The girl with pink curls let a sly smile grace her features. "Wow, so much confidence. Good on you! I'm actually rooting for you here."

The smile returned to Haruki's face. "Thanks, Isuke-sama. I hope I'm still alive after it."

The other girl wasn't sure if she meant it sarcastically, like if "alive" meant "barely injured" or literally alive: breathing, talking, and all that a very much alive person could do.

"What's with that tone? You think you won't survive, or is that supposed to be sarcastic?" Isuke asked, voicing out her thoughts. She felt a tug at her heart when her room-mate shook her head.

"It's not sarcastic, Isuke-sama," Haruki replied. "I might actually die tonight."

Now, Isuke was feeling dangerously emotional. This wasn't like her at all. She took pleasure in getting rid of her family, but this… this was something else. Some_one_ else.

Someone she actually cared about was risking not only her stay in Myojo Academy, but her life as well, in order to help her troubled family.

She knew it was selfish of her to blurt out the next lines, but all throughout, she managed to keep up her usual façade, the sly girl everyone in Class Black knew since Day One.

"Well, why don't you just kill them off?" she asked. "You'll set yourself free like that. That's how I've always gone by."

Isuke wanted to take back her words when she heard no reply from the other pink-haired assassin. She turned and made her way to the door.

"And here I thought I was giving you advice, Sagae," she muttered. "I hope you come back alive."

Haruki stopped as she was about to open the door and step out of Isuke's life, perhaps forever. These sorts of moments, one doesn't easily forget, but it's something that would haunt Isuke for a long time.

"I do, too," Haruki said. "Even if it was only for a short while, Isuke-sama…"

Isuke felt another strong tug at her heart.

"Thanks for everything."

The bare-handed assassin couldn't help but smile a genuine smile which showed her true feelings. It wasn't her usual, sly smirk, or one that she showed when she was murdering people. It was a sad one at the realization for the second time in an hour now that her room-mate might not make her assassination successful.

Haruki's back was turned to her at this moment, but in another, Haruki faced her. She forced on a brave look as the Pocky-loving girl's eyes were on her and nothing else. What beautiful eyes they were, a shade she would surely miss seeing in another person's, especially hers.

"Are you doubting me, Isuke-sama?" she heard Haruki ask.

"No, not at all!" she replied. "Just might not get to see you later, after all that you've said. That's all."

"Don't you worry, Isuke-sama!" Haruki said cheerfully. "I'll make it back here by midnight, tops."

Isuke blurted out before she could think of anything else to say, "Promise?"

The doorknob turned, and there was no turning back now.

"You can count on it."


	2. Part II

**A/N: Here is Part II woohooo11! Hope you guys like it so far :D Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you very much.**

**I do not own the song "All I Want" nor the characters in this anime. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Well, she was fucked.

The Azuma descendant has arrived.

Haruki put on a brave face despite the fact that she knew she was already going to lose. Those two, Tokaku and Haru, had a knack for always getting out of trouble, no matter who the opponent was.

She fought as best as she could before Tokaku beat her up, bloody and bruised, cut and bleeding. She tried to stay standing after that assault, but Azuma-san kicked her towards the props.

When her body hit the gymnasium wall, she knew.

The moment she secretly feared had come.

_But I know that I'll win through with it if that happens, _she remembered telling Isuke with confidence.

_Wow, so much confidence. Good on you!_ Isuke had said.

_I'm actually rooting for you here._

That was enough to make her stand up despite the bruises and cuts Tokaku had rained on her. She imagined a certain pink-haired girl telling her that over and over and over until she stood properly.

"Good one, Azuma-san!" Haruki said as she got up from the mess of cardboard and wood. Tokaku made no move to attack, but the pink-haired assassin knew she was just waiting for something to happen next.

So Haruki made the next move. She located the string that was attached to the beams above their heads. Now, there was no way they all could escape.

_I hope I'm still alive after it, _she had said to Isuke.

"I'm going to set you free, Haru-chan," she said, loud enough for the other team to hear. "Tonight, I win this round!"

The string user tugged hard at the almost-invisible string that held those beams in place and watched as they fell down upon them all. She felt a sense of accomplishment, knowing that Haru and Tokaku would be killed by her action.

_I hope you come back alive._

"Sorry, Isuke," she said, looking up at the falling lights with a sad smile. "I can't promise that."

She heard the cries of Tokaku and Haru as they jumped their way to a more open part, safer than from where they were standing. It wasn't much, but it was worth a chance.

Haruki stayed in place, accepting fate in the face. The beams fell on her one after the other, and she was crushed by its weight not longer than five seconds.

* * *

"Sagae-san!" Haru cried. "She's…"

"I'll deal with it," said Tokaku as she moved the beam above their heads out of the way. They lived to see the aftermath of the battle and of Haruki's kamikaze attack. Everything was a mess. Mizorogi-sensei would be worried tomorrow.

"Where is she?" Haru asked, looking around for any sign of the pink-haired girl. She didn't have to do this to herself, but if it took anything and everything to assassinate Haru, this was her attempt at doing so.

She had failed.

After a few seconds, Tokaku spotted a limp body underneath several more beams. She heard Haru gasp and they both made their way to the body. Tokaku removed the beams from Haruki's body and threw them to the side. All the while, the pair had been holding their breath.

They let out a sigh of relief when they saw Haruki's eyes open. It took a few moments for Haruki to realize that she had failed in her mission, though she had a lot of time left to try again. Then again, she was broken.

But she was alive.

"No fatal injuries," Tokaku announced to Haru and Haruki, and Haru let out another sigh of relief.

"What?" Haruki croaked, still trying to find her voice. "Why are you so relieved that I'm still alive?"

When Azuma couldn't say anything, Ichinose spoke up.

"Being alive here and now means you're forgiven, Sagae-san," Haru said. "Aren't you happy about that?"

Haruki was about to shake her head "no" and roll her eyes, but a certain voice in her head was echoing all throughout.

_I hope you come back alive._

A thought woke her up just a little bit more.

_That I am._

"What a waste," she whispered. "I'm on board the next bus back home tomorrow, and I can't even get myself back to the dorm…"

"We'll help you!" Haru said. "Right, Tokaku-san?"

Well, Tokaku couldn't say "no." So help her they did. It took a while, but Haruki Sagae was alive.

She had a promise to keep, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry these things are short. I did Chapters 1 and 2 in an afternoon and the idea was just flowing out of my mind and into the Microsoft Word. I promise the next chapter's gonna be long. Well, not _that_ long like you'd expect, just more than this.**


	3. Finale

**Okay, this is the part where you listen to the song "All I Want" by Kodaline if you like. (/**watch?v=dfgq_MwJls**) I hope the timing is right somewhere.**

**Here is the third part of "All I Want." I hope you enjoyed so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you very much.**

**The characters nor the song are mine.**

* * *

_*Knock, knock._

It read 12:15 AM on that green digital clock on top of the desk. Isuke was getting worried as the seconds ticked by without a single sound from the outside. A miracle occurred and she heard a weak knock at the door.

"Coming," she called out as she made her way to the door. She was not expecting a bruised and bloody Haruki in front of her – heck, she wasn't expecting Haruki at all.

The first thing Haruki had to do, of course, was collapse into Isuke's open arms.

"She beat you up pretty good, huh?" Isuke commented upon taking in her room-mate's state. She watched as the wild-haired girl nodded weakly.

"It was pretty tough," she managed to say. "She cut me all over. Check them out."

Indeed, deep gashes adorned her arms, legs, and face. Blood was everywhere, even on her hair. She must've hit her head somewhere really hard.

"You should get cleaned up, y'know," the girl with the pink curls said. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please," Haruki groaned, and Isuke pulled her up, grunting at the weight of the other girl.

"Hey, it's not that I'm not strong or anything," Isuke said. "But you're pretty heavy. All that Pocky…"

* "No one's complaining about my Pocky in here, Isuke-sama," she heard Haruki grumble. "It's part of who I am. Face it. You're gonna miss it when it's gone. And _not_ coming from me."

Isuke felt that tug in her heart again. _Can we not talk about this right now?_ She thought.

"Well, I've never had the time to get my hands on that sort of stuff," she said as she carried her room-mate to the washroom, bridal-style (it was surprising, for someone Haruki's size) and set her down to sit on the closed toilet seat.

Isuke got a clean rag and rinsed it with lukewarm water in the sink. She pressed the cloth to each and every wound she could see on Haruki's body, scolding the other girl whenever she would cry out in pain because "everyone's gonna hear you!" but later on apologizing sincerely. She followed the steps needed to disinfect and take care of the cuts that were dealt to the string-user, and pretty soon, she was all bandaged up and good.

** "Thanks, Isuke-sama," Haruki said. "You do care for me."

Isuke sent Haruki a glare. "Well, what kind of roomie would I be if I didn't care? If I left you to bleed and die without my help?"

Haruki let out an amused chuckle at Isuke's reaction. "I do know how to do all these stuff you did just now, y'know. But really, thank you. It means a lot to me, you staying up and keeping to that promise."

"What kind of an oathkeeper would I be if I didn't live by my own promises?!"

The injured girl let out a laugh, and Isuke couldn't help but smile as well, despite their current situation.

"A terrible one," Haruki muttered as she let herself sit more comfortably on the toilet seat. She was sliding off and she didn't know it.

"You're done with this washroom," Isuke said, startling Haruki in her increasing-now-nonexistent comfort. "Stand up. Let's get you to a more comfy spot."

* Haruki obeyed and stood from the toilet seat with difficulty due to her injuries, but Isuke was by her side in a flash and managed to catch her for the second time that night. Haruki shot a grateful look at Isuke, who only smirked in return as they walked slowly to the couch.

"This is harder than it should be," the injured girl said. "I managed to crawl my way up here and all that."

"Are you saying I didn't help you at all?"

"Don't take it so personally, Isuke-sama! I was just kidding. What I meant back in the washroom was sincere, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

When the pair finally ended their long journey to the white couch, Isuke let Haruki down gently before she also carefully sat down next to her.

* "I think this is the comfiest I've ever been today," Haruki sighed as she shut her eyes, taking in the comfort that the couch and her newly-dressed wounds were providing her. "Thanks again, Isuke-sama."

"Sure thing."

She felt a weight on her body forcing her to lean a bit more to the side than she wanted to, and not surprisingly, Haruki was leaning on her shoulder. The one leaning on her let out a deep sigh in contentment as she wrapped her bandaged arms loosely around her new pillow. The action kind of took Isuke off-guard as she froze in her spot.

"Are you okay with this, Isuke-sama?" Haruki asked softly. "You seem uncomfy up there, not like me."

"Y-yes," Isuke stammered. "I'm totally fine. You need all the rest you can get."

**Haruki hummed and leaned onto her room-mate just a little more and she tightened her arms around the pink-haired assassin just a bit. "I guess I won't be able to catch the next bus back home with these injuries."

"Good," Isuke said without giving her words much thought. "I can spend more time with you, then, before we go off our separate ways."

Upon realizing what she just said, Haruki's new pillow immediately shut up.

"You make it sound like it's a wrong thing," Haruki said, noticing the immediate silence that followed after Isuke blurted all that out. "Now's not a bad time to spend with your roomie who's going to leave soon, y'know."

"It's not a bad thing," Isuke said softly. "It's the opposite, but I was afraid you wouldn't want that."

She felt a shifting in Haruki's position as said girl now laid her head on Isuke's lap. She looked down to see yellow eyes staring back at her own. They held some kind of strong emotion; Isuke just couldn't decipher what it was. But it was far more intense than the gaze she was giving to the other assassin earlier that night.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" Haruki asked, her voice dropping to something short of a whisper. "After what we've both been put through these past days… well, there's no way I'm going to let all that _go_, right?"

*** Isuke's only reply was a "hmm" as she continued to gaze at those eyes, almost identical in color to hers. Fate put them together right here and now, so yes, Haruki had a point – why not? She mentally facepalmed.

Isuke didn't mind the gap between their faces getting a bit closer as Haruki slowly and painfully reached upward to tuck some out-of-place strands of the other girl's hair behind her ear, all while keeping the eye contact between them unbroken. She felt gravity do its work as she unconsciously leaned down, closer to Haruki's face, closer to her lips…

"Look, Isuke-sama," Haruki mumbled, the smell of Pocky evident in her breath. "I don't want to leave you alone here. It seems too soon-"

"Just get on with it already, Haruki," Isuke said impatiently as she felt the other girl's smirk on her lips before they finally closed the gap between them. Haruki's lips were soft against her own, and as clumsy as it might've seemed like, it felt perfect, to Isuke and Haruki both. Isuke closed her eyes, savoring the moment which she knew couldn't last forever. Words couldn't express the mix of emotions she was feeling; she was so fucking glad this was actually happening, like there were fireworks exploding all over her body (in the best way, of course!) but there was a catch. There always was a catch, wasn't there?

She should tell Haruki how she's ripping her heart apart with her departure in the morning before she leaves. When's the next time they'll see each other? They'll be worlds apart then.

"Save it for later," Haruki grumbled. "Just kiss me, Isuke-sama."

"I should be the one telling you to do that," Isuke smirked as she leaned down for another kiss. She should just take Haruki's advice and forget the world around them, let them have their last moments together.

**-XXXX-**

**** **_Bleep, bleep… bleep, bleep…_

Yellow eyes lit up by the light from a cell phone squinted at the sudden brightness. This alarm was annoying, too. Why did she choose that, out of all the alarms…?

Right, because she didn't want to wake Isuke up when she was about to leave.

"Shut up, you damned thing," Haruki whispered angrily to herself and to her cell phone as she entered her password and shut the alarm off. "You're gonna wake the girl up."

The pair ended up sleeping early that morning, sometime at around 1 AM, and when the sun barely rose, Haruki Sagae woke up to the view of her room-mate sleeping in her injured and carefully-dressed arms. She let out a small sigh and untangled herself, only to fail at such attempts due to her injuries. She let out a wince as she moved about, almost tumbling out of bed and leading to worse problems.

"Shit," she cursed as she ran a wounded hand through her messy hair. "Didn't get to pack."

Haruki packed as quickly and quietly as she could, doing her best not to wake the other girl. In her clumsiness, though, she bumped into several things and heard things fall, all of these which effectively woke up her Isuke-sama.

"Haruki?" she heard Isuke call from the place where they both slept. "Ah, who else could it be. You're so damn noisy."

The messy-haired girl just zipped her bag shut, taking note that everything was already in place. She was ready to leave Myojo Academy now, aside from her walking problem. Everything was ready to be left behind here – grudges, her hopes, her dreams, her one wish… She didn't regret anything here. It felt good, for once, despite having the physical injuries to take their place.

* There was one person she found hard to let go of. That could be no other person than her pink-haired room-mate, the person she kissed a few hours earlier, someone who found a special place in her heart.

"Isuke-sama," she softly called, slowly making her way towards the other assassin. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry."

"I want to say goodbye, you know," Isuke said as she sat up from her previous posture on the large bed. "See, aside from Haru-chan, you're one of the only people I care about here."

"I have a place in Isuke-sama's heart!" Haruki cheered as she raised a fist, only to bring it down half a second later due to pain. "That fucking hurts."

She watched as Isuke rose from the bed, walked towards her, and wrapped her arms around the injured assassin. Haruki leaned on Isuke's shoulder, seeking balance and contact from the other girl.

"If I had another wish, Haruki," Isuke said. "It'd be to get a chance to see you again. Who knows where you'll be after today…"

**A/N: Yeah, I wanted to end it there as the song ended. Bleehhhhhh. BUT HEY, A CONTINUATION YOOOOOO**

"I'll be back home, I guess," Haruki said. "Nothing much to do except go back to my old way of living."

Isuke broke away from the embrace, seeking Haruki's eyes. In the very faint light, they shone like gold. Was there anyone else in this campus whose eyes had the same passion and fire as this girl's?

"Bus arrives in a few," a saddened Haruki softly said. "Someone has a wheelchair for me outside. They're waiting for me."

This snapped Isuke awake, well, at least more awake than she already was. "Ah, right. I'll help you with your stuff —"

"There's only one bag," Haruki interrupted. "But thanks for everything, Isuke-sama. Take care of yourself, and I hope you get what you wish for."

The girl with the light-pink curls couldn't help but press her lips against Haruki's for the last time, the other girl immediately returning the gesture. They stayed that way for a few seconds until a soft knock came from outside their room.

"I will," she said as she let Haruki go. "I hope so, too."

_~fin~_

**A/N: There it was. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
